SchedulePlansEtc
Please only edit this page if you are on the team. Place your comment to each part with a space under the last comment of that section. If the comment starts a new Idea, give it a title (descriptive of what it is if possible and short as possible) using a double equal sign. Repeat titles mess up the contents function. After each item is addressed satisfactorily to all who commented, it should be removed, or reworded and moved to the Direction page. Data Sharing Working out details. I am transferring my data to a (U)1.1 ROM and created an .ini for PokemonGameEditor (3.7) so others can edit it. -BlackOak42 Downloads I agree with the downloads location comment, but I think we should revise the Ponymon Dawn(No Dusk) Alpha 0.4.1 download page and Main page to say we are restarting this project and working out the details on how to get the updates started again. As soon as we figure out how to get files between us we can change it to "Ponymon Dawn/Dusk is back" or something like that. -BlackOak42 First Update For a first release I would like to make it a Hex edit "patch" (macro) to show our intention and visible progress. Do you have a windows computer for HexEdit, or a hex editor on your computer that handles .hem macros? I would like to make the updates into stand alone executables by mid next year, and would like to state that with the download links. I think the lack of response from Equestria Gaming was because they had server issues and just started writing reviews recently. -BlackOak42 Ponydex I & II I would like to change all Ponydex entries to be characters and/or outfits from the official MLP FiM shows. For instance, Bon Bon wearing the outfit that Sassaflash wore on Nightmare Night works, but Fluttershy nor anypony else wears what you see her wear for any version of the game, in any of the shows. Since that one is a Nightmare Night entry I would like to change it to a costume seen in that episode. -BlackOak42 Ponydex II I want to start off the generation II with the animal companions and maybe pinkies imaginary friends. Since I kept the original types I can easily make them types that makes sense. (rocky and tom = ROCK; Bloomberg and Mr. Turnip = GRASS) -BlackOak42 Marioland Marioland said to Computerstickman on April 3, 2014 <<''"If you ever need any help, I am the one to call on. Since Hats, Chaos, and the old gang have abandoned the game, I'm the only one here that still knows their original plans, and more or less hold the "spirit" of the game close by. Oh, such plans they had for it, and I know them all.'' Talk to me anytime, and I'll answer as soon as possible." >> After we get the updates started again, I would like to consider greeting him and saying we are back to see what he does. I found Marioland at https://www.fimfiction.net/user/Marioland1 in case we decide to try to contact him. He said he knew their plans, and I would like to hear them for consideration after the first update. -BlackOak42 Publicity *DMPON3000 - volunteered youtube review Discussions *Trainer Sprites (discussion) Category:Meta Pages Category:ProjectTeam